For Your Eyes Only
by AuraFelix
Summary: After a fight, Levi decides to surprise Eren and make it up to him. Smutty one-shot. Not really much plot, mostly just smut. LevixEren, malexmale, smut, fluff, foul language.


Levi sighed, and mentally kicked himself for what he was planning. It seemed so out of character, but it had to be done. And he wanted to! It just felt weird to suddenly show that side to another person, even though it was the one and only person he loved. Even showing that side to himself was weird.

He poured down a whole glass of red-wine to loosen up a bit and after a few moments he finally started to relax his muscles and felt the warmth spread through his body.

The Corporal looked at the watch on the wall, and decided it was time to do the last preparations. He had set up candles on every surface in the small room, and went around to lit them now, illuminating the stonewalls in a warm light.

He had pulled his mattress down on the floor - after making sure it was absolutely clean, of course - and spend the day snatching unused pillows and blankets from all around the headquarters, which was now neatly arranged around and on the mattress, making it look like a soft nest.

He had also managed to get a hold on a bottle of wine, but after needing to calm himself, he wondered if he should have gotten a few bottles after all. He wasn't drunk, but he was loosening up and feeling quite good. But still, the whole situation made his stomach turn and he was happy that none of his subordinates could see him like this, or his room for that matter. He reminded himself, that he _had_ to do this. He had to do this for Eren.

A few weeks ago, Eren had confessed his love for the raven-haired man and thrown himself at him, and Levi just couldn't resist those big beautiful green eyes. They had spend quite a few nights together after that and made out in broom-closets whenever they had the chance, as long as no one found out about it. Eren was cool with their little affair being a secret, even though he often made sure Levi knew exactly how he felt. After two weeks, Levi had to admit he felt the same way about the brunette. He had thought about the teenager all day and couldn't keep his mouth shut when Eren had pulled him inside a broom-closet to steal a kiss. '_I love you, Eren_' the Corporal has whispered against the boys lips, making Eren blush hard and make a low noise of happiness.

Everything had been nice, until last night, where they had gotten into a fight. Eren had started arguing about Levi being too cold towards him all the time, and never telling how he felt. Levi had told him to shut his mouth and that he knew what he had gotten into, when they started seeing each other. Eren had started yelling and said that he knew that Levi _had_ feelings and that was part of why he fell for him in the first place; that he wanted to be a part of it and see those feelings. Levi had kicked him out of his room and told him to kindly go have sexual intercourse with himself, making Eren furious, but the Corporal had seen the hurt in his eyes before the teenager left the room.

Levi felt bad hurting the teenager like that, and after giving it some thought, he decided to tell - and show - Eren how he felt. And that's how his room ended up looking like a teenagers first attempt to pop someone's cherry. He sighed and rubbed his face in shame, before taking off his boots and belt-system and placing it neatly in his closet. He had told Eren to come to his room at 10 pm precisely, but of course he was late.

The raven-haired man placed his ass on his desk, emptying another glass of red-wine while he waited for the brunette to knock on the door. After devouring the last drop, he finally heard two knocks on the door. He jumped down from the desk and strolled over to open the door. Just as expected, Eren stood on the other side, looking down at his feet with a frown.

"Come in, Jaeger," Levi said in a calm voice, hiding his empty glass behind his back. Eren walked in and closed the door behind him, still avoiding the Corporals eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked as calm and collected as his anger-filled body allowed him to.

"Remove your jacket, belts and boots," Levi said coldly, and locked eyes with the teen as he finally looked up at him in shock.

"What? I don't wanna fool around with you, I'm still mad!" Eren shouted, clenching his fists.

"I didn't ask you to get naked, I asked you to remove your military-gear. And it was an order," Levi said, taking a deep breath as soon as Eren admitted defeat and started taking off his jacket. The raven-haired had to make himself relax and do what he had to do.

While executing orders, Eren suddenly noticed the changes in the otherwise cold room. The lights of the candles made their shadows dance on the walls and the mattress and pillows on the floor seemed way to messy to fit the Corporal. Eren looked back at Levi with a puzzled look, as the Corporal took a few steps closer and cupped the teenagers face, locking eyes with him. Levi took another deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I said a lot of stupid things last night."

Eren blushed by the unexpected action, and his voice was flustered when he answered.

"N-no, Sir, I was being unreasonable, I-"

"Shut up, I'm talking," Levi hissed and continued, "I love you. And I want to make you happy, so I'll do my best to fulfil you needs. But I can't just open myself up like you do." And by that he closed the gab between them, kissing the teenager as passionate as possible, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

As the words settled in his head, Eren melted into the embrace and deepened the kiss with a deep sigh. Being the teenager he was, he soon wanted more and didn't hesitate to let his lips part when Levis tongue brushed over them, asking for entrance. Of course he couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how much he wanted to, especially not when the Corporal kissed him with those soft lips and skilled tongue. He tasted sweet and a bit like wine and accompanied with Levis hungry kisses, Eren soon started to get aroused and his breath got a bit heavier.

Levi smirked as soon as he noticed Erens reaction and pulled away from the kiss to pull Erens shirt off. Eren fumbled with the buttons on Levis shirt, and the raven-haired man started kissing up and down the teens neck and collarbone. Erens hands started shaking and he bit his lips to focus on unbuttoning the shirt. As soon as his mission was completed, he ripped it of the Corporal and moved back into his arms, sighing by the feeling of skin against skin.

Levi kissed him again, tongues wrestling against each other faster and wilder as they both felt the heat spread in their bodies. The Corporal started licking the boys neck slowly, nibbling at the soft skin, while letting his fingers ghost over the tanned skin on Erens back. He wanted to touch every inch of his lover, and find every little hidden beauty-spot on his body, and just know and appreciate every part of the young body.

Eren sighed by the gentle touch, not used to the Corporal paying so much attention to his body. It felt good though, long cold fingers dance over his warm back, sending chills down his spine. The brunette dug his hands through the soft black locks on his lovers head, as Levi started slowly moving his head down the teenagers chest. He let a hand rest on Erens back for support and let the other hand trace down his chest and abdomen, while he placed gentle kisses on the teens shoulders and chest, letting his tongue flicker over the hardening nipples, making Eren moan lowly.

"Levi," Eren whispered with a dark voice, his eyes starting to get glassy, "Please stop teasing me."

Levi looked up at his, his tongue still trailing over the pink skin on Erens nipple.

"I'm not teasing you," he said, breathing on the soft skin as he spoke, "I'm showing you how much I adore you." He continued lick and touch his way down the young body, as Eren blushed hard again. As the Corporal finally made his way to the teenagers waist, and started licking the very lowest part of his stomach, just below the edge of the pants, Eren let another moan escape his lips.

Levi smirked and looked up at the heavy breathing brunette as he slowly started to open his pants and reveal a hard bulge in his underwear as he pulled the white standard pants down, making sure to stroke the soft skin on Erens legs while doing so. Eren could feel his lovers warm breath through the fabric. Levi let his fingers trail over the brunettes thighs, making Eren shiver. The brunette wasn't used to Levi taking his time like this; normally they'd make out for a couple of moments before stripping down and fuck like wild animals. It wasn't that this wasn't nice, but as he got hornier and hornier, he really needed the Corporal to take care of his boner.

Levi had other plans, though, as he suddenly turned Eren around and started licking the back of his thighs and touching him everywhere but the one place that really needed attention. Eren whined a bit and tried to move his hard-on into the raven-haireds hand. Levi kissed his way up Erens back until he reached the soft skin between the brunettes shoulder and neck, where he started sucking and nibbling as he held onto the teen with one hand and opened his own pants with the other.

Grinding his own boner against Erens ass, made the latter moan again and he sounded desperate when he begged for his lover to _do something._

Levi pulled off their underwear in a swift movement, and turned Eren around again. Eren threw his arms around the raven-haired mans shoulders and smashed his lips against the others, kissing him hungrily as their dicks grinded against each other. Levi started to move Eren backwards, pushing him down onto the mattress and lowering himself over the teen.

"Please, fuck me," Eren panted and spread his legs.

Levi looked into the big glassy green eyes, filled with need and desire, and kissed Eren gently on the cheek.

"I'm not gonna _fuck_ you," he whispered and continued when he saw the disappointed look on Erens face, "I'm gonna make love to you tonight. I'm gonna make you feel really good."

Eren sent him as puzzled look, as the raven-haired man started to lick his was down the boys chest again, this time treating the skin a bit more roughly. He nibbled and bit down on all Erens most sensitive spots, spots he had remembered after fooling around with the boy so many times that he'd stopped counting. Eren shivered by the touch and all his muscles tightened every time Levi bit down.

Settling between the teenagers still spread legs, Levi started to lick everywhere around his crotch but his dick. Eren moaned frustrated and hid his blushing face in his hands.

Starting to feel the need to penetrate the teenager, Levi licked a couple of fingers and rubbed them against Erens exposed entrance at the exact same time he let his tongue hit the tip of his dick. Eren muffled a high-pitch moan and spread his legs even further, knowing it would make what came next, less painful. Levi had plenty of time, and wanted to make sure his lover only felt pleasure this evening. He kept on brushing his fingers against the entrance while licking the twitching cock in front of him, until he could feel Eren relax enough for him to push a finger inside.

Eren let a pleasure-filled sigh escape his lips, as he noticed it didn't hurt at all when Levi slit a finger inside him. It was actually nice that it didn't hurt at all, even though Levi used to turn the pain into pleasure pretty fast.

"L-Levi, please... One more," Eren moaned as Levi moved his finger around a bit and licked the underside of the brunettes rock-hard dick.

Levi did as asked and held his fingers still for a moment until he could feel the teenager relax again, then he began slowly scissoring. Eren panted harder now and had started moving and squirming on the mattress, and Levi had trouble holding back. Normally, they would be at second round by now. He enjoyed taking care of his lover like this, though.

Inserting a third finger and starting to stretch the teenager a bit, Eren started panting harder and looked down at the Corporal with pleading eyes now. Levi couldn't take it anymore, and just hoped he had prepared the teenager thoroughly, as he pulled his fingers out and sat up on his knees, pulling Eren up on his lap. The brunette wrapped his legs around him and moved his lips over the raven-haireds in a needing kiss.

Levi placed his hands on Erens hips, and held him in position as he pushed the tip of his cock against the wet entrance. Eren dug his nail into the Corporals back by the intrusion, but it didn't hurt. He leaned back a bit to push more of his lovers dick inside. Levi bit his lip to keep himself from thrusting hard into the teen, as Eren tried to move his ass down over the hard length.

When he had taken in the raven-haireds entire dick, Erens started to grind back and forth on his lap until Levi hit his prostate, making the brunette moan loudly. Levi smirked, and moved his hands from the teenagers hips. He wrapped his right arm around Erens waist and the left around his shoulder, as he started to move his lover up and down on his cock, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

Eren held onto Levis shoulders for support, moaning every time the Corporal hit the sensitive spot in him.

"Levi-" he panted, unable to control his voice, "- more, _ahh,_ more!"

Levi started thrusting deeper and picked up his pace a bit, as he locked eyes with his lover and opened his mouth to let his tongue meet with Erens, dancing and grinding the wet muscles against each other.

Eren dug his nails into Levis shoulders as he felt the raven-haired man fill his ass up over and over, pushing his closer to release every time he hit his prostate. He let his head fall back, exposing the sensitive skin on his neck and Levi attacked. He started sucking and biting down, while still thrusting deeper. Eren moaned louder while Levi worked out a bruised hickey on his neck. The erotic sounds escaping Erens lips made Levi get a little too close to climaxing, and he started licking Erens swollen nipples to make sure he came before he did himself. Teasing the pink skin with the tip of his tongue while thrusting a bit harder, made Eren moan loudly again, and he hid his mouth behind his hand to muffle the sounds.

"No, don't," Levi panted and removed the brunettes hand from his mouth, "I wanna hear you."

Grey eyes locked with green, as Eren let the sounds escape his lips freely. Levis eyes had softened a lot and exposed how horny Levi was, along with his love for Eren. The brunette looked into those beautiful grey orbs as they told him every thing he had longed to hear the night before. How much the Corporal wanted him, how he needed him, how he adored and loved him more than anything in the world, and how he was all that mattered to him right now. The honesty in his lovers eyes, made Eren melt into the love-making. They connected and Levi used his last thrusts to push Eren over the edge, as he came hard over their abdomens and chests, Levis name escaping his lips through a loud moan.

Levi kept on thrusting until he came inside the teenager, biting onto his shoulder to muffle the rant of profanities he growled out while filling the boy with his seed.

"No, I wanna hear you too," Eren panted, pulling the raven-haireds head away from his shoulder and cupping his face.

"I love you-" Levi panted while riding out his orgasm, "- so - fucking - much."

Eren pulled his closer and kissed him, while leaning back, making them fall back onto the mattress.

"I love you," Levi kissed his lips, "I love you," He kissed his cheeks, "I love you," He kissed his forehead, "I love you," He kissed his nose, before returning to kiss his lips.

"Thank you for doing this," Eren whispered, "And I love you too."

Levi looked at him and ran his hand through the thick, brown locks.

"I could only do this for you, Eren. You're the only one who can get under my skin." he said, with a soft expression, and kissed his lover again. The Corporal pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and they cuddled up, kissing and touching each other under the covers, alone in their own little world.

* * *

A/N: Hellou! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. I had planned on writing it for a while, and I decided now was the best time, since I'm considering the storylines for my other two fanfictions right now. If you liked this, you might also like my other Riren-fanfics. If you didn't like this, then you might like my other fanfics anyway, 'cause they have a lot more plot than this one. I just wanted to write something smutty, and, well ... that's how it turned out.

Again, thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated, and a great motivation.


End file.
